The Five Secret Wolf Jinchuuriki
by Alphonse8
Summary: New jinchuuriki come together to work and explore while unlocking secrets inside them.
1. Chapter 1 The Fire Wolf Demon

The Five Secret Wolf Jinchuuriki

**This story has a made up character of mine. There are quite a few made up characters (about five to be exact). The story is about five secrets that the hokages and even the nine jinchuuriki kept a secret from everyone. It had been hidden until now and here is the story of the five secret wolf jinchuuriki. (The story switches in between the point of view of three of the characters.) The takes place a little while after Naruto becomes Hokage, Naruto's dad is released from the seal, the war is over and everything seems fine. Now to the story.**

Kasai's P.O.V

I was just taking a walk in the woods when all of a sudden I see a deer. I slowly walk towards the deer and it turns its head to look at me. I freeze in my spot without making a single move. When turns its head to start eating grass I slowly start walking towards it again. As I approached it and was only about eight feet away I hear a loud roar and the deer jumps. All of a sudden a big black bear jumps out of what seems like nowhere and attacks me. I was about to use fireball jutsu but the bear hit me in the face and knocked me on the ground. The bear then was about to bite me and I turn my head, close my eyes, and put my hands in front of my face when all of a sudden the bear roars but this time it sounded like pain. I turn my head back and see that my hands are on fire. At first, I thought I accidentally used some kind of jutsu or something when all of a sudden I feel really dizzy and my vision became blurry. I look around and the world is spinning. Then I blacked out.

The fire wolf demon which took over Kasai was raging and roaring. It looked at the bear who was running with its head on fire and opens its mouth a breathes a huge intense flame which scorched the bear to a crisp. After being done with that a smells at the air a picks up the scent of most most nearby village, Kasai's village. When the fire wolf demon got to the small village all the villagers looked to the immense fire wolf demon standing above them. The fire wolf demon roared and all the villagers went into chaos, running and screaming not knowing what to do. The fire wolf demon roared and caught the village on fire when three ninjas came up , one was wearing a green vest with black underclothes and had his hair up in a spiky ponytail. The second one was wearing purple and had whitish blonde hair, the third was was a little chubby, was wearing green, and had a green thing on his head with his hair in spikes coming out of the side. The one wearing his hair in a ponytail, looked up at the fire wolf demon and says,

"What a drag."

The guy with the ponytail sends out a shadow from underneath him and it goes under the the fire wolf demon and all of a sudden the fire wolf demon can't move.

"What did you do to me!?" Said the fire wolf in a deep roaring voice.

"I just did a little something I call shadow possession jutsu."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh" Roared the fire wolf demon.

"Choji now!" Yelled the guy with the ponytail.

All of a sudden the chubby guy makes his hands grow huge and smashes the fire wolf's head and the fire wolf demon starts swerving with dizziness.

"Good job Choji!" Said the blonde girl.

"Thanks Ino!" Said Choji.

"Now get him while he's weak!" Yelled the guy with the spiky ponytail.

"Right Shikimaru." She said making the hand signals.

Then she looked like she was going to sleep on her knees and all of a sudden the fire wolf demion calms down as well and the fire on the demon started dying down and the fire wolf demon started to grow smaller and smaller until it turned back into the thirteen year old boy.

"Woah is that a kid?" Said Ino.

Kasai looks up.

"Huh, what happened why is there fire everywhere?" Kasai said turning his head slide to side rapidly.

"We dunno but you were some kinda giant fire wolf." Said Shikimaru.

"Where is everyone!?"

"They're fine we saved them." Said Ino.

"Choji pick him up we're gonna need to take him to Naruto to figure out what's going on with him and what it is we saw."

"Are you sure he needs to go to the Hokage?" Said Choji.

"What he was could be serious we need to take him to Naruto." Said Shikimaru.

Choji picks him up and puts him over his shoulder and they all start walking.

"Where are you taking me!?" Said Kasai flailing around.

"We're taking you to the Leaf Village to meet the Hokage" Said Ino.

**Hey guys thanks for reading my story I hope you enjoyed it I will try to update when I can. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Water Wolf Demon

Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for reading hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much if not more. Alright enjoy.**

Mizuumi P.O.V.

I was swimming at the lake like I do everyday. Just practicing my ninjutsu in the water. I live in a water style based village. My whole family are water style users. I was practicing a move of mine that I hadn't been able to perfect. I made a dome of water with a space in the middle over a small tree. I turn the water into droplets and try to munipulate the droplets but lose control and all the water just falls.

"Dangit not again!" I yelled.

Quickly I look around and see if anyone was around and saw noone.

"Okay let's try that again." I say to myself.

I try again and this time when I get the water into droplets I hold them there for a minute.

"Okay all I need to do is hit the tree with them and freeze them simultaneously." I say focusing all my chakra on the water.

The water remains stable and I try to finish my move by hitting the tree with the water, but the water stops and falls right before hitting the tree.

"Dangit, not again what the heck!" I say punching the air and kicking the water.

All of a sudden I look around me and the is water surrounding me. I look at my reflection in the water and see myself surrounded by water-like chakra.

"What is going on?" I ask worriedly to myself.

All of a sudden I see a tail coming from me and I black out.

A water wolf demon had taken over Mizuumi. The large wolf had wen tto the village frim which Mizuumi was from. As it saw all the villagers the leader of the village came up to it.

"What do you want?" Asked the leader of the village.

The leader of the village was a very calm, strong, and courageous person. He showed no emotion towards the wolf, only a concern for his village. The water wolf demon lets a a deep growl.

"I must ask you to please leave." Said the leader of the village.

"You can not tell me what to do." Said the water wolf demon in a deep, loud female voice.

The leader of the village turns to his son.

"Go to the Leaf Village and get some help." Said the leader of the village.

"Yes father." Said his son.

His son turns and leaves quickly. A woman comes up to the leader of the village.

"I can't find my daughter!" Said the woman.

"I'm sure Mizuumi is fine." Said the leader.

The water wolf demon looks at the village analyzing everyone there. After a few minutes the fire wolf demon gives out a loud roar and starts making water from the nearby lakes and the river flood the village.

"Everyone to the roofs!" Ordered the leader of the village.

All the villagers ran to the top of the roofs as the water flooded the village more and more. Just then the water wolf demon lets out another roar and all the water freezes. The water wolf demon looks at the damage and feels satisfied. All of a sudden you hear a howl from the distance.

"Alright let's go Akamaru!" Said the guy riding his dog.

The guy had a black jacket on, black hair, and a large white dog.

"Let's do this!" Said the girl right behind him.

The girl had long, dark black hair and was wearing a purple and white jacket, and she had whitish grey eyes. A guy standing near them was wearing shades and a large jacket the covered half of his face. The guy with the large jacket had insects starting to come from the sleeves of his jacket. Soon enough a whole swarm of insects had emerged and were surrounding his arms.

"Where is a weak point Hinata.?" Said the guy with the insects.

"I think you might be able to get it from the back spot of it's neck, on the spine." Said the girl with the white and purple jacket.

The guy with the insects sends the insects to behind the wolf's neck and the insects starting entering through the fur.

"Aaaaaaaaaaargh!" Screamed the water wolf as I flailed it's head in pain.

"Ok it's our turn." Said the guy with the dog.

The dog turns into a human and starts spiining extremely fast in the air while the guy did to. They went to opposite directions then crossed while hitting the water wolf demon to the grond.

"Alright!" Said the guy who's dog now turned back to normal.

"Good job Kiba." Said Hinata.

Just the they look at where the wolf demon was and saw a girl.

"What the..." Said Kiba.

"It looks like the giant wolf demon was this girl." Said the guy with the bugs.

"Do you think we should take this to Naruto?" Asked Hinata.

"We probably should." Said Kiba.

Kiba picks the girl up and puts it on the dog. A women goes up to them.

"Where are you taking my daughter, what is going on?" Said the woman.

"Do not worry, she will be fine, we are just taking her to the leaf village to see the Hokage." Said Hinata.

"Ok, but I want hre to write me as much as she can." Said the girls mother understandingly.

The three ninja take off to the leaf village.

**Thanks guys for reading I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Wind Wolf Demon

Chapter 3

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the third chapter also. I am planning on rather introducing all the characters in five chapters or just three of them and just adding the other two in there somewhere I dunno you guys tell me. Anyway don't forget to review!**

**Sora's P.O.V.**

I was running through the woods, like I do everyday, trying to see how fast I could get to the other side of the woods. I was the fastest one in my village, even than the adults. I was running through the woods timing myself how fast I was getting there. I ran faster and faster as my record came closer and closer. Right when I hit the end of the woods I was off on my record by one second.

"Dangit!" I yelled.

I turn around and try again. As I hit the end I was still off by a second.

"Crap!" I yelled again, this time punching my fist in the air.

I get back up, have a determined look in my eyes like a wolf has a when glaring at it's prey. When I start timing I jump up and start as fast as I can. I am running faster than I ever have before. I keep running harder and herder and then suddenly something happens. About half-way through it starts to feel like the wind is starting to push me forward, moving me faster and faster. My teeth grew sharped and I started to grow claws. I am moving faster and faster until I can't even see. I am running and almost hit the end when I suddenly black out.

The wolf moves so quickly that while it passes the trees they bend over from the air blowing from it. It starts heading to the village located in the trees at the other end of the woods. It sees it coming to it from the distance. It moves faster, breaking through branches and limbs. It hits the first bridge in the village in the trees that the people there couldn't even tell what had happened. The wolf stops in the heart of the village. It gives out a long howl.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooo ooooooooooooo."

All the people look in fear at the tall grey wolf. It looks to the person standing at the end of the village, the leader. It moves within an instant to the leader of the village.

"What is it that you want demon?" Said the old, wise leader.

The wolf lets out a deep growl.

"I see, you just want destruction, as quickly as you can." He said looking into its eyes. "You just want to see how fast you can go."

The wolf lets out another deep growl.

"I have already called some people to come challenge you."

The wolf shows a grin.

" I hope they are worthy."

Said the wolf in a light, but loud, growlish voice.

A teenage boy, wearing a green jumpsuit, with a black, bowl cut hair and large, bushy black eyebrows runs into the village. A girl was behind him with brown hair, put into chinese buns. She had a scroll on her back and a sword in hand. There was another guy behind them, he had white eyes and long black hair.

The guy wearing the green jumspuit yelled.

"Eight gates awaken!"

He disappeared in a flash, even so fast the wolf could not keep up. The wolf gets knocked down and the guy with the white eyes steps up and forces a blast of air from his palm, hitting the wolf right on one of it's weakest point's, its head. The girl steps up now.

" Alright it's my turn."

She jumps into the air and pulls out the scroll on her back.

"Take this."

She opens the seal on the scroll and many weapons fly from it, towards the wolf. The wind wolf demon dodges and weaves through the onslaught of weapons and eventually dodges them all.

"All right," said the girl, "try and dodge this."

She pulls out another scroll, this one even bigger. When she releases the seal, hundreds of weapons fly from it. The wolf doges and weaves as fast as it could.

"Good luck." Said the girl grinning.

The wolf continues to dodge and weave until finally, one of the weapons, a staff, hits it between the eyes, knocking it unconscious.

"He wasn't so tough." Said the girl.

"Good job Temari." Said the guy with the bushy eyebrows.

"Thanks Lee." Said the girl smiling.

They looks towards where the wind wolf demon was, and there lay a girl, unconscious.

"Who is that?" Said Temari.

"I don't know, but it seems that she might have been the wolf." Said the guy with the white eyes.

"You may be right, Neji." Said Lee.

"Let's take him back to the village to see the Hokage, he might know what's going on." Said Temari.

The leader goes up to them.

"Where are you taking my granddaughter?" He asked.

"We need to take her to the Leaf Village." Said Neji politely.

"Will she be okay?" Asked the leader.

"Yes, she should be fine." Said Lee, equally polite.

"Okay, then go." Said the leader.

Lee puts her over his shoulder and starts running back to the Leaf Village with Temari and Neji close behind.

**Thanks for reading guys I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Earth Wolf

Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for reading this far I appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the whole story. Enjoy.**

I like to break things sometimes. I also like to build things. That's the beauty of earth style. I can build, demolish, and build again. It's fun, but it gets old. I want to become a full-blown ninja, it's just I haven't found the opportunity. So recently all I have been doing is just practicing earth style moves. I was practicing a move I was making where I made a landslide, but more destructive. I was trying to make the land slide like a wave of rocks from the ground. I break up the ground but that's as far as I can get it.

"Dangit!" I yelled.

I went over to big big rock and punched a large hole in it. I turned around and look at where the ground is broken up and start punching a big hole in the ground.

"Aaaaaaaargh!" I screamed.

I look at my hands and they're covered in rock. I try to dust the rock off but it wouldn't come off.

"What the?" I said trying to brush it off.

I push harder to get the rocks off but they didn't budge. All of a sudden I get a headache and start to get dizzy.

"Ugh." I moan.

I start tripping over the ground then fall and pass out.

The wolf roars aggressively thrashing and crushing anything in it's path. The wolf likes destruction, but it's favorite kind of destruction is when people are around, and luckily, there's a village nearby. It runs, crushing trees and rocks along the way. He sees the first house and steps on it. He sees another, and he crushes it with a big rock. The giant stone wolf was demolishing everything, but luckily by now, the ninja from the Leaf Village had already planned this, for this had happened three times before, in a pattern of villages circling the Leaf Village. Three ninja stood there, waiting for him, and the stone wolf accepted their challenge. The three ninja stood side by side, the one on the very far left had a large wrapping on his back, and was wearing all black, and eh had red painting on his face, the guy next to him was wearing reddish, brown clothes, and had a large jug on his back, and had dark red hair, and the girl next to him had a large fan on her back, and had blonde hair.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, we've been waiting for you." Said the girl with the blonde hair.

"Yeah where have you been?" Said the guy with the black clothes unwrapping the thing on his back.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr." Growled the stone wolf.

"You have a temper." Said the guy with the red hair and the jug on his back.

The girl jumps up and waves her fan, making a large tornado blowing towards the wolf, only making him stagger a bit.

"You're going to have to do better than that to stop me."

The wolf forms a large boulder from the ground and launches it at the girl. The guy with the red hair makes sand come out of his jug and blocks the attack with his sand. Then the guy finishes unwrapping the thing a reveals a puppet with red hair that looked like a human. The puppet lifted his hand and shot fire from the wrists. The puppet then came through the fire and stabbed him with a knife hidden in the wrist also.

"Roooooaaaaaar" Roared the stone wolf.

The knife had hit him right between the eyes.

"Yes, I got him, it's your turn Gaara!" Yelled the guy with the puppet.

The guy with the jug's jug opens up and sand starts to come out of it. The sand surrounds him, and he makes it surround the fox.

"Sand Coffin!" Yells Gaara.

All the sand collapses on the wolf and the wolf is then knocked unconscious. Gaara walks up to the guy laying on the ground asleep.

"That was easier than I thought." Said the girl with the fan.

"Yeah it was Temari!" Said Kankuro.

"Alright Kankuro, Temari, let's get him to the leaf village." Said Gaara.

**Hey guys thanks for reading the story I hope you enjoy it. Please continue reading when I update and enjoy the rest of my story as well. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Lightning Wolf

Chapter 5

**Hey guys thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well.**

**Raikou's P.O.V.**

I am quite calm, stubborn, and usually don't care about much. I was just relaxing, out in the middle of nowhere, my head resting on a tree. I didn't care. I decide to finally walk back to the village. When I get there, there is a guy standing there.

"I do not have all day so why don't we just finish this?" Said the guy.

The wolf had accepted the guy's challenge to a fight, though he didn't say anything, he did not have to.

The guy had black hair, a black midriff shirt, black pants and a tanto. The guy pulled out a scroll and quickly drew a picture of a dragon, the dragon then came off the painting and attacked the lightning wolf.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh," roared the thunder wolf.

The wolf flailed his head around violently and then focused his head on the guy standing there.

"My name is Sai and I am here to defeat you," said the guy.

Grrrrrrrrrrr," growled the wolf.

The wolf shot lightning at the guy but the guy dodged it then shot another painting, this one a of lion, at the wolf. The wolf jumped out of the way of the painting then smiled at Sai for missing.

"Is that all you got," asked the wolf.

"No, I have just been seeing how skilled you are, and clearly, I highly overestimated you."

This made the Lightning wolf demon extremely angry and the wolf started shooting lightning randomly towards the guy in a frenzy. The wolf missed every shot and then Sai shot four more lions out of the scroll and they hit the wolf, making him stagger.

"Let's just finish this," Said Sai.

He pulled out another scroll, this one with many drawings, and summoned all the drawings on the page to attack. They all made a direct hit, knocking the wolf unconscious. Sai walked up to where the boy was standing.

"I wonder what is causing all of this to happen," said Sai.

He picked up the guy on the ground and put him over his shoulder. He turned and looked around. The wolf had made quite a mess.

"Nothing we can't do quickly," he said to himself.

He walked towards the woods in the directiong of the Leaf Village. He started runnign when all of a sudden he was stopped.

"Excuse us Mr., but we are gonna take him off your hands for yah," said someone hiding in a tree somewhere.

"I do not think so," said Sai.

Four people jumped out of the trees, surrounding Sai.

"It's four against one, so just give up," said the ninja in charge of the little group.

"Yeah, but I have more skill then all of you," said Sai.

"That's it," said the guy next to the leader.

The guy walked up to Sai and pulled out a sword and tried to slice at him but Sai quikly pulled out his tanto with his free hand and deflected the hit. Sai then cut the guys arm that was holding the sword. The guy in lead then stepped up.

"Alright guys, this guy is gonna be a tough guy, let's show him who's tough," said the guy in lead.

All three of the other guys advanced on Sai and started to attack, but Sai jumped above them then throwed three shuriken. One of the shuriken hit one of the guys in the head, but it didn't go deep enough to kill him, another one hit the taller one in the back of the neck, killing him instantly, and the leader had dodged it completely.

You killed my brother," screamed the guy who got hit in the head.

The guy ran at Sai with a katana and sliced at him but missed. Sai pulled out his tanto again, deflected the next hit, then stabbed the guy in the stomach, making the guy start bleeding to death.

"Alright enough of this," said the leader.

He pulled out a scroll and released a large amount of shuriken from it.

"I call this, shuriken rain," said the leader.

Sai had hardly dodged it and one of them hit him in the arm.

"I'll give you that, but it's still only a minor move compared to mine," said Sai.

Sai pulled out his scroll and released the four lion paintings. The paintings then attacked tehm man and the other that was cut in the arm, killing them both. Sai ran off towards the Leaf Village again.

**Hey guys thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy future chapters as well. I was thinking of making most, if not all the point of view in Kasai's. I didn't know if that would be good with you guys or not so I wanted to ask you first. Just pm me or review it to me what you think I should do, make it all in Kasai's point-of-view, or switch between all five, or just the first three, point-of-view. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6 What They Are

Chapter 6

**Hey guys thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well.**

"Hokage," said the anbu who had just entered the room, "we have all five of the wolf demons just as you asked."

"Very good, now you may leave, I will go see them in a minute."

"Thank you sir."

The anbu left the room. Naruto thinks to himself for a moment.

"What could this be," he asked himself.

He leaves the room and goes to see the children in the other room. He enters the room.

"How are you today," Said Naruto.

"I am good," Said Kasai, bowing to the hokage.

"You don't need to bow, just think of me as a friend, all of you," said Naruto.

"Okay," said all of them.

"Do any of you know what has happened to your villages," asked Naruto, now serious.

"No, nothing other than that they were attacked," said Kasai.

"And that they were attacked by wolf demons," said Sora.

"Yes, but do you know anything of the demons."

"No, nothing," said Mizuumi.

"Interesting,"said Naruto to himself, "I will see you guys later."

"Bye," said all of them in unison.

Naruto leaves the room thinking to himself.

"Maybe the Nine Tails will know about this."

He goes back to his room then summons the Nine Tails to speak with them.

"What do you want Naruto," said the Nine Tails.

"I want to know if you know anything about wolf demons," said Naruto.

"Yes, yes I do," said the Nine Tails thinking deeply, "they were very powerful jinchuurki, created by the Sage of Six Paths, meant to be able to defend against the Jubi."

The Nine Tails takes a short moment to think to himself.

"They had a special ability to slow down the Jubi."

"And what was this," asked Naruto.

"It was a seal they all had to use at once, keeping the Jubi from attacking, or moving at all, but it only lasted a short while."

"And is this how the Sage of Six Paths defeated the Jubi," asked Naruto.

"Yes, and the wolf jinchuuriki went off on their own for a while."

"So what happened then," asked Naruto curiously.

"We had lived in peace, until the wolf jinchuuriki had decided to try and kill the humans," said the Nine Tails thinking back.

"And then."

"And then we had to stop them," said the Nine Tails thinking deeply, seemingly reliving the moment, "it took all nine of us to just stop the five of them."

"Were they that strong," asked Naruto worriedly.

"Yes, and we had thought we had killed them off completely, but it seems different."

"Yes, they seem to have returned, but I wonder why now, we have defeated the Jubi."

"Maybe they have finally decided to awaked."

"Hmmmmm, maybe so," said Naruto thinking to himself, " and why was this unknown until now?"

"The First and Second Hokage, along with all the other village leaders, and the jinchuuriki, had decided to keep it a secret so noone would try to revive them to destroy the world, due to their imense power, will, and aggression, they wouldn't have been able to be controlled like the Jubi."

"I see, and what would happen if they were to return," asked Naruto with a serious tone in his voice.

"I honestly do not know."

"Hmmmm," said Naruto still thinking deeply, now with his hand on his chin.

The Nine Tails leaves and Naruto goes back to his study to think.

_Naruto's thoughts_

I wonder what is happening, and what is going to happen, I thought we were done with all this jinchuuriki problem when we stopped Madara. I still wonder if they are going to turn out to help, or if we are going to need to stop them.

**Thanks guys for reading, sorry for taking so long on this chapter, I didn't know quite what I had in mind for it but I think it turned out pretty well. I hope you enjoyed, keep reading, and don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7 Becoming Ninja

Chapter 7

**Hey guys, did you enjoy the last chapter? Well, I hope so, and I hope you enjoy this one to, so yeah, read and enjoy this story.**

Kasai paces back and forth through the room nervously.

"So is this thing inside us bad," he asked.

"Who knows just calm down and sit down, gosh your so annoying," said Raikou.

"Shutup Raikou, he's just nervous, like all of us," said Mizuumi.

"Whatever," said Raikou, still annoyed.

Kasai continues to pace the room back and forth until Naruto walks back in.

"How are you guys todays," He asked.

"We're fine, what is it you need," asked Sora.

"Nothing, just checking on you guys."

"Like she said, we're fine so you can just leave." Said Raikou.

"No need to be rude," Said Mizuumi.

Daichi wakes up from a nap he was taking on a bed over next to the wall opposite the door.

"Huh," he says yawning and stretching, "Oh, hello guys."

"Hey Daichi, you finally wake up," Said Kasai.

"Yeah I was just really tired."

"Anyways guys," said Naruto a little more seriously, "I actually came to tell you guys something," he says with even more seriousness in his tone.

"What you guys have within you, are demons, wolf demons, and not just wolf demons but powerful jinchuuriki. They were made by the Sage of Six Paths to help stop the Jubi, and if you guys don't know what that exactly means, it means they are very powerful. It had taken all nine jinchuuriki to stop them."

"Woah, I had no idea that the thing inside me was this powerful," sai Kasai.

"Yes, and we need to so if they are going to turn out to be bad, like they were before, or good and fight for our side," said Naruto.

"There has to be a reason that they are coming just now, I mean, why did they not come when ten tails was brought back," asked Sora curiously.

"Yes, but we need to find the reason, hopefully before it just shows up."

Naruto stands there thinking.

"How about we all go out for Ramen," asked Naruto nicely.

"I think it's a good idea," said Daichi.

"I do to, I'm starved," said Kasai stomach rumbling.

They all laugh and go out to eat Ramen .

_While eating Ramen._

"So I was wondering if we could start to train you guys as ninja," asked Naruto.

"Really," they all asked excitedly.

"I guess it seems you guys already wanted to be," said Naruto chuckling.

"Yeah," said Daichi excitedly, now standing up.

"I've dreamed about this for a really long time," said Kasai.

"That would be awesome," said Sora.

"Yes, yes, yes, I have been wanting to be a ninja," said Mizuumi jumping into the air.

"It'll give me something to do I guess," said Raikou less excitedly than the others.

"So you guys will start training tomorrow, and since I am Hokage, I'm going to see if they will let me make you guys into a team of five," Said Naruto happily.

They all finished eating, Naruto left, and they went out for a walk.

"I can't wait," said Mizuumi jumping up and down excitedly.

"I know this is going to be so cool," said Kasai.

"I've always wanted to be a ninja," said Daichi, bursting with excitement.

"I can't wait till tomorrow," said Sora.

They all look at Raikou.

"What," he asks.

"Couldn't you be a little enthusiastic," asked Kasai.

"I don't really care really," said Raikou.

"I bet you're just a little nervous," said Kasai.

"No, not at all, it's just going to give me something to do."

"How about we see how tough you are," said Kasai, raising his fists.

"I don't think we need to fight guys," said Mizuumi.

"Oh, don't worry, it's just a friendly fight," said Kasai smiling at the challenge.

"I think it's a pretty good idea," said Raikou, also raising his fists.

Kasai charges, but Raikou steps to the side. Kasai quickly turns back around and punches Raikou. Raikou pulls back his arm and throws a punch at Kasai, hitting him in the stomach.

"Aaaaagh," says Kasai coughing, "you're tougher than I thought."

He quickly jumps up and uppercuts Raikou, and Raikou falls on the ground.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to be this tough," Raikou said smiling.

"You're actually smiling huh," said Kasai, smiling as well.

They quickly throw a punch at eachother, both landing a blow into eachother's faces. They both step back, wipe the blood from their mouthes, and smile.

"That was fun," Said Kasai.

"I admit, I did have quite a bit of fun, maybe being a ninja won't be so bad after all," said Raikou. "By the way, you guys can just call me Rai."

They continued walking, looking at all the things in Kanoha. They went by to shop, watch a movie, eat, and finally stopped and went swimming.

"Today had been pretty fun," said Kasai, leaning on the edge of the hot springs they were in.

"Yeah, I had fun today too," said Mizuumi.

The rest all agreed.

"I think we should probably start heading back before it starts to get to dark," said Kasai looking into the sky.

They all get out, dry off, put on the rest of their clothes, and went to Naruto's house where their rooms were. The girls go into one room, while the guys into the other room across the hall.

"I can't believe we're becoming ninja," said Kasai.

"I know," said Daichi, practically shaking with excitement.

"What do you think Rai," said Kasai looking over to Rai, who was asleep. "Yeah I guess we should go to sleep."

Kasai turns off the lamp then turns over and goes to sleep.


End file.
